simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 55
De 55ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 12 september 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.34.18.1020 voor de PC en 1.34.18.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Woef woef Simmers, Oké, het is nog een beetje te vroeg om op een dergelijke manier aan te slaan… laten we dus met onze trouwe vier voeten op de grond blijven staan en doorgaan zonder katten. Nog een beetje (voel je 'm?) wachten en dan kan ook jij je eigen huisdieren bestieren. Goed? Tien... negen... acht... nee, van aftellen word je hondsmoe... Laten we in plaats daarvan de poten op elkaar klappen en onze tanden zetten in wat er nieuw is en in een paar problemen die we hebben opgelost. NIEUW Nieuw onderdelen voor Creëer-een-Sim: *Voor volwassenen: een kapsel, een ketting, jas en broek, volledige body-outfit en top. *Voor kinderen: een top en iets voor daaronder Nieuwe voorwerpen: *Wat architectonische voorwerpen: hek, schoorsteen, 2 ramen en een luifel. *En wat objecten: een spiegel, bed, stoel, fauteuil, bank, potplant en een eend. **Inderdaad... een eend, van hout. We hebben ook de Galerij op een paar puntjes gewijzigd. Als je naar de pagina met catalogusgegevens kijkt voor een catalogusvoorwerp in de Galerij: &Wordt het gedeelte met opmerkingen altijd aan de rechterkant weergegeven. &Wordt de catalogusinformatie altijd aan de linkerkant weergegeven. &Informatie over welke packs er worden gebruikt door het catalogusvoorwerp vind je nu aan de bovenkant in het gedeelte met informatie en opmerkingen. PROBLEMEN Algemeen *We hebben een probleem verholpen… **We hebben een probleem verholpen? Dat zeggen we inderdaad altijd zo, dat er een probleem is verholpen... We hopen dat je door het verholpen bent geholpen... ***Voor jou zal dat inderdaad wel zo zijn. **Maar soms moet je oppassen met het woord 'geholpen'. ***Zeker als er huisdieren in de buurt zijn. **zucht* Zoals ik aan het zeggen was, we hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij een onjuist opgeslagen spel werd weergegeven in het menu Laden als je de actie Opslaan als annuleerde of een bestaand opgeslagen spel overschreef met Opslaan als. **Gaaaaaaaaaaap. ***Dat was dat. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij Sims niet zelfstandig de televisie konden gebruiken als ze de Filmavond Accessoires niet hadden. **Ik heb besloten om verder niets aan dit probleem toe te voegen zodat je niet zoveel tijd kwijt bent met het lezen van deze opmerkingen, dat er dus niet al te veel ruimte wordt gevuld met lukraak gebabbel over dingen die er niet toe d... **O, ga ik weer… Peuter Accessoires *We hebben het grafische materiaal rond de ballenbak verbeterd. **De ballenbak ziet er nog precies uit als eerst, hebben we alleen het gebied rond de ballenbak mooier gemaakt? ***Nee! **Hebben we alleen het gebied rond de ballenbak lelijker gemaakt? ***Nee, we hebben het grafisch materiaal van de ballenbak verbeterd. **Waarom zei je dan 'rond'? ***Dat zeg je zo... net als de tijd doden. **Dat meen je niet?! *Peuters kunnen nu zelfstandig hun gebruik van de ballenbak annuleren als ze ervoor kiezen om er zelfstandig in the gaan spelen. Aan het Werk *Het Opperste Paraatheid Veiligheidshek kan nu op hoge en lage hekken, en hekken met alle lengten daartussen worden geplaatst. Stedelijk Leven *De Boom in een Doos heeft nu de juiste categorietags. *Sims met de verborgen eigenschappen isWeirdo en isCityRepair worden nu op de juiste wijze ouder als ze aan je familie zijn toegevoegd... **…via trouwen, adoptie, door nooit meer weg te gaan, vals te spelen, osmose, samenvoeging, integratie, verbinding, hokken, teamvorming of enigerlei ander wijze van meedoen, samenwerking, huwen, een band vormen, fuseren, koppelen, associëren, mixen, mengen, hechten of hoe je jezelf nog meer aan elkaar kunt nieten. Bedankt weer voor jullie aandacht en de honderden kattige (en poeslieve) reacties, -SimGuru 'de huisdierwoordgrappen worden alleen maar slechter' Gnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4